Pokemon: The Gyms
by firekid44
Summary: Joe Thunder, from the Eevee-filled Lightning Island, sets out to enter the Pokemon League, and soon finds himself caught up in Team Rocket's various schemes. Along with friends old and new, he aims to track down the mysterious Rocket Boss...


Joe lay back on a deck chair as his Pokemon scampered around him. The four were all brothers and sisters. The Eevee and the Jolteon were male, and the Vaporeon and Flareon were female. The four of them also had two brother and sister Eevee back at Joe's home, which his parents were keeping for him.

The 14 year old had caught the ferry a few days previously from Vermillion City. It was currently passing between the Seafoam Islands on the way to the next destination.

"_Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Cinnabar Island shortly._" Joe glanced up at the speaker as the voice blared out. His long brown hair flopped over his bright green eyes. He looked back at his Pokemon. Eevee and Jolteon were play fighting and rolling around the deck. Flareon had jumped onto the deck chair and was curled up by Joe's legs. Vaporeon was sat a little way off, watching something across the ship. Joe followed her gaze and saw the swimming pools. The larger pool was filled with people, while the smaller one contained Pokemon. Vaporeon watched longingly.

"Go on, Vaporeon," said Joe. Vaporeon jumped up and ran happily over to the pool. Joe lay back again, the wind ruffling his red shirt and his jeans.

The ship had moved out away from Kanto. The Sevii Islands were now the only place visible, away to the East.

"_We are nearing our final destination before we reverse the route of the ship – Lightning Island,_" blared a voice from the speaker. "_We will be stopping there for a day. I hope you enjoy your journey._"

Joe grinned as he saw the faces of the other passengers. Lightning Island had, until recently, been virtually unknown. But since a new Pokemon had emerged from the heart of the island, it had become a popular place for a holiday for tourists and researchers alike.

"_Tharazox…_" Joe heard the name throughout the day. The legendary guardian of Lightning Island.

"_Tharazox…_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum? Dad?" called Joe as he knocked on the door of his home. There was no answer. "Hello?"

"Joe!" shouted an excited voice. Joe turned as his little sister ran towards him.

"Hi, Lucy," he said as the 10 year old girl reached him. "How're you?"

"I'm fine!" she replied. "Mum and Dad are in the village!" She pointed behind her to the cluster of buildings.

"Your Eevee have evolved!" she exclaimed happily. Flareon rubbed against her legs. She giggled.

"Come on, Lucy," said Joe, grinning. They walked down the thin path towards the village.

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

"There's loads of tourists in the village, and you said you were coming back, so I hoped you'd be here!" she replied. "Come on, they're by the town hall!"

"Joe!" said Mr Thunder as his son appeared. The four Eevee who were playing in the fountain ran towards the boy, shaking their fur dry.

"Hi guys," he said, kneeling down to stroke them. His other Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon ran up to them.

"How are you, son?" asked Mr Thunder.

"Fine, dad," he replied.

"That's your son?" asked a man in a white coat.

"Yes," replied Mr Thunder. "This is my son, Joe."

"I am Professor Pine and I have a particular interest in Eevee and its evolved forms. I noticed your Pokemon on the ferry, and… I would like to look at them." He looked pleadingly at Joe.

"If that's okay with them," said Joe. He knelt down to his Pokemon and whispered to them. Eventually he stood up.

"Go ahead, Professor," he said.

"Thank you," said Pine happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Joe, what have you been up to?" asked Mrs Thunder. Joe, Lucy and their parents were sat in a park. Joe's Pokemon were nearby and Professor Pine was still studying them.

"Not much. I've just been moving around a lot, training my Pokemon."

"Have you got any badges?" asked Lucy.

"No, I never got round to it," replied Joe.

"Did you know the Pokemon League starts in a few months?" asked Mr Thunder. Joe shook his head.

"Maybe you could enter, Joe!" suggested Mrs Thunder.

"But only trainers with eight badges can enter," replied the boy.

"You've got a few months," she said.

"Well… things have been getting repetitive recently…"

"That's settled then. You'd better get ready otherwise you'll miss the ferry!"

"Joe is going to enter the Pokemon League?" asked Professor Pine. "As thanks for allowing me to study his Pokemon, I would gladly get you tickets, Mrs Thunder."

"Wonderful!" replied the woman. "Good luck, dear."


End file.
